Field
The present disclosure relates to a flexible display.
Description of the Related Art
An image display device which implements various types of information on a screen is a core technology of the information and telecommunication age and is being developed to be thinner, lighter, more portable, and to have higher performance. One example of an image display device is an organic light emitting display device that is configured to display an image by controlling the amount of light emitted from an organic light emitting element.
The organic light emitting element is a self-emitting element that uses a thin light emitting layer between electrodes. A general organic light emitting display device has a structure in which a pixel driving circuit and the organic light emitting element are formed on a substrate, and light emitted from the organic light emitting element passes through the substrate or a barrier layer to display an image.
The organic light emitting display device does not need a separate light source, and thus, it can be implemented as a flexible display. In this case, a flexible material such as plastic or metal foil may be used as a substrate of the organic light emitting display device.